VAMPIRE?
by shackles and tearless
Summary: PARTIES?NEWTON GAY? PITBULLS HOTELROOM? WHATS GOING ON WITH JASPERS LIFE


It was a Tuesday night.I began having a nightmare.  
I was tossing and turning struggling to open my eyes to escape this terrible vision underneath my eye lids.I wake up with a scream,sweat running down my face.I take a glimpse at my alarm clock, its 4:56am.I start Breathing heavily and stare into the ceiling thinking of this terrible dream.I close my eyes and it takes me 15 minutes to zoom back into This nightmare.  
I hear my alarm clock,but turn around and hit the snooze button so i could sleep some an hour and a half later My dad Marcus poors a bucket of water on my face and screams in my ear "Jasper wake up man you are late for school" I began to open up my eyes and give him a dirty look.

"WTH DAD WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?"  
I yell back at my a**Whole .

"Well sorry Jazz man(my dads lil nickname for me) you got 10 minutes to get to school and i tried everything to get you up."  
He whispers back at me.

"Its ok dad I can just run there."

Emmett (my brother) walks in the room.

"Um Jazz u can't run that fast dude.  
Just ride with me in dads car."

"I CAN TO RUN THAT FAST!!!"  
I cry as i run out the door wipping all my tears away.

"Emmet is a meanie face."  
I mumble under my breath.

I start to run but after a lil while i began to run out of breath like a normal person or something this was really akward to me.

I finally make it to school like an hour late. I go into the office to get a late pass. the principal who weirdly dresses like a hooker snaps her gum by me and slaps my booty. I turn around and she winks at me and runs away. I can hear her high heels from all the way across the hall way.

"WTH YOU PERV?" I scream at her.  
I take my pass and go to the science .lion (My teacher) tells me to be partners with the beautiful amazing Alice. So i go sit by her.

"Hello. Your name is Jasper,Right?"  
She mumbles to me.

"Yes indeed and btw you smell good." I oddly slip out.

"Ok then..."  
She says akwardly under her breath.

Then suddenly my nose is like a magnet to her neck,sniff sniff.

Then I hears Alice scream.

"Teacher can I get a new partner he is scaring me!!!"

"Of corse Alice step away from the creepy rappest."  
says with a sense of humor.

The whole class begins to laugh at me.  
I finish my project paying no attention to all the laughing and pointing.

The bell rings and makes me jump.I run out to lunch.

I take a seat next to my friend Edward and my bro Emmett.

"What was up with the necky sniff fest back there?"  
Emmet asked me.

"I think I'm a vampire Emmett."  
I said in an angery confused tone.

"NO YOUR NOT U WOULDNT HAVE THE SLIGHTEST CLUE HOW TO BE A VAMPIRE LIKE ME!"  
Edward whisper in a mean tone.

"Woah woah woah, Your a vamp?"  
I say curiously.

"Duh."  
Edward snaps at me.

"Its not a suprise to me Jazz. He already told me."  
Emmett says showing off.

" I thought we were tight man."  
I cry to Edward with tears running down my cheeks.

"But u can me so fruity like u are now ,stop touching my knee Jasper."  
Edward says to me.

"Thats not Jasper."  
We here a flirty voice say.

We all turn over its its its... MIKE NEWTON.

"WTF Mike!IM NOT GAY,not that theres anything wrong with that BUT STILL MAN!!!"  
Edward yells and Gay Newton.

Then Edward punches him in the lip and Mikes lip begans to bleed.

"AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH EDWARD THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME???"  
Mike Newton hisses at Edward.

"BEEN THROUGH WHAT? I AIN'T GAY!!!!"  
Edward snaps back at the bleeding fag.

Mike runs out oh the lunch room crying like him and Edward had something.  
Bella and Alice decide to walk over. As Alice sits down akwardly looking at me.  
I take a glimpse of her hot bod then Edward explains why I did the neck thing.

She understands but still is a little creeped out.  
then I realized how smoking hot she was. I seemed like such a perv staring at her boobs.  
then I look up and say "Alice will you go to edwards party with me this weekend as a date."  
She nodded !!!!!MY FIRST DATE!!!I think to myself.


End file.
